


Flint and Steel

by manganeko96



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Young Spark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/manganeko96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10 year old boy and his... unique starter tackle the world of pokemon. With a criminal organization that just won't get a clue, a retired gym trainer dragged along for the ride, and the potential to be someone great, sparks will fly. Trust your instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post. Go nuts.

A siren screeched, alerting the remaining workers to the end of the work day. The engineer returned the tools to his toolbox and stood, stretching his arms and legs. He lifted his toolbox and started the walk home, the tools clanking in time with his stride. He swiped his time card at the entrance and stepped into the early evening air. Days like this reminded him why he wanted to retire, the soft chirps of bug pokemon in the trees, waves lapping at the shores edge, and a pastel sky.

"Pharoh! Where did you go? Pharoh!"

A child's yelling interrupted the man's musing. He sighed and walked over to the kid.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" he asked. The kid whipped around, tripped over his feet, and hit the ground with a squeak.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." The man took the younger boy by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "Are you looking for your starter or something?"

The kid shoved his hat back over his mess of blond spikes. "Yeah, my fearow flew after a wild pokemon and I have't found him yet."

Oh boy. Whose bright idea was it to give a 10 year old child a fearow as a starter pokemon? "Did your parents get you that fearow?" If so, he may have to have some words with the boy's parents.

"Nope! I caught him all my myself with this pokeball, see?" The boy fished a battered looking ultra ball out of his pocket. "I saved up my money for weeks to buy it! I caught him right by here too!" He scurried off to an area by the side of the power plant.

"I didn't think fearow lived anywhere near here," the man muttered to himself. Then again, he had retired about 3 years ago. With all the stunts Team Rocket pulled -trying to take over twice- it shouldn't surprise him. The kid was still searching the area. It couldn't hurt to help out.

"Alright kid, I'll help you find your fearow." He sent out his voltorb and magnemite. "Help the kid search for his fearow."

"Wow! Old man, I didn't know you had electric pokemon!" The kid squealed.

"Don't call me old man. The name's Baily, kid." The kid ignored him, choosing to fawn over the pokemon instead.

"Oh man! Electric types are the best! They are so cool with the ZAP and the KA-CHEW and BZZZT! They are so awesome!" the kid gushed.

Baily sighed. The kid was crazy for electric types like a certain gym leader he knows. "Listen Sparky, the sooner we find your fearow, the sooner I can go home." He grabbed the boy's wrist to wrestle him away from the confused pokemon.

After about ten minutes of searching, the sky turned dark. Dark clouds rolled in and Baily could hear faint rumbles of thunder.

"Hey Sparky, we should probably head indoors. There's a storm coming in," he warned.

The kid brightened. "Oh good! My fearow's finally come back! Pharoh! I missed you buddy!"

Baily froze. The bird that landed next to the kid was definitely NOT a fearow. He withdrew his pokemon took a few shaky steps towards the kid.

"Sparky, that's not a fearow."

The kid tilted his head to the side. "Are you blind or something, Mr. Baily? He's got spiky feathers and a really long thin beak! Are you sure you were a trainer?

Baily sputtered. "I used to work in Vermilion's gym!"

"Well, you can't even tell a fearow when you see one! I'll just have to help you remember that kind of stuff. Let me register your number." The "fearow" gave Baily a piercing glare that dared him to even consider refusing.

"S-sure Sparky." His fingers trembled, and messed the numbers up a couple times, but he finally punched his number in correctly. They returned each other's pokegear, and Baily checked the new contact.

"So your name is Owain, eh?" he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but I like the name you gave me even better! From now on, I am Spark! Friend to all pokemon!" Owain, "Spark", jogged to route 10, his pokemon following diligently behind.

Baily collapsed near the tall grass. "How in the world did that boy manage to catch Zapdos?"


	2. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark wants another friend. Pharoh helps.  
> a.k.a. Spark realizes the wonders that are eggs and baby pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn't expect this much feedback. Here is another chapter for being so awesome!

"Hey Pharoh, do you want to find another friend?" Spark asked. The only response was Pharoh stealing his hat.

"Hey! Give it back!" Spark jumped and managed to snag his hat. "Pharoh, it'ss not that I don't like you. You are the greatest fearow ever! I just think it will be more fun with friends."

The zapdos cooed softly. Spark smiled and stroke Pharoh's feathers. "I knew you would understand. Let's go check for pokemon near Mt. Moon!" The boy jogged to the nearby landmark, his diligent bird following.

"Okay, we need a new plan." For some reason, every wild pokemon fled on sight of Pharoh. He decided it would be easier if Pharoh stayed in his pokeball. "I don't have another pokemon, and tall grass can be dangerous."

"Hey kiddo!" Spark heard a shout and saw a hiker waving to him.

"Hi! Did you want to battle?" Spark asked. The hiker laughed and shook his head.

"Not today, but maybe when you are stronger. I couldn't help overhearing your plight, and I think I have the perfect thing for you." The hiker set his pack on the ground and dug around in it. "ha! I found it!" He held up a large egg triumphantly.

"You're giving me breakfast?"

"No, this here is a pokemon egg. I left a couple pokemon at the day care, and the couple who runs it found two eggs. I don't need two, so you can have the other."

Spark's eyes widened and his face had a look of pure glee. "Thanks a lot Mister! You're the best!"

The hiker chuckled. "Just bring it by later so I can see what pokemon hatched."

"I will!" Spark promised. He started to run back to Cerulean with the egg in tow.

"What kind of pokemon do you think will hatch from this egg?" Spark asked Pharoh.

Pharoh took a closer look at the egg and squawked.

"You don't know either, huh." Spark sat on his bed and hugged the egg closer. The egg was warm, and Spark could feel the faintest trace of a heartbeat.

"You're going to be a super cool pokemon, I just know it," Spark assures the egg. "Maybe you'll be a fire type, like growlithe! Ooh! Or maybe a water type! Or an electric type! Those are my favorites." Pharoh puffing his chest proudly.

"Starting tomorrow, we are going to go all around Kanto! We can visit Mt. Moon, and Pharoh's old home, and we can take the underground path to Vermilion. My uncle lives there. Maybe we can visit Mr. Baily too. He will be so impressed at how good a trainer I am!" Spark slid off the bed and grabbed a couple blankets. He folded the blankets into a small nest.

"Here is where you can sleep Eggy!" Spark carefully picked up the egg and nestled it into the blankets. Pharoh hopped over, eyeing the nest. After a moment, Pharoh settled by the egg, keeping it warm.

"Awww! Pharoh, you're such a good parent!" Spark squealed. Pharoh cooed softly, ruffling his feathers. Spark gave both the egg and Pharoh a kiss goodnight and went to bed, dreaming of what new friend will hatch from the egg.

Spark yawned, stretching in bed. "Good morning Pharoh. How is the egg?" Pharoh chirped, moving aside from the egg. Spark rolled out of bed and crept closer to the egg. He stretched out his hand and stroked the shell.

"Wow Pharoh, the egg is even warmer today! I think I might even hear a heartbeat!" Spark fixed his backpack so it could safely carry egg while Pharoh combed through Spark's bedhead with his beak.

"Finished!" Spark got dressed and packed for the journey. After making sure the egg was secure, he left a note for his mom and burst out the door.

"Let's go to Vermilion! Its been months since I last went. I didn't have you yet, Pharoh." Pharoh nodded, following the boy. He stopped by the entrance of the underground path.

"Okay Pharoh, this path is completely underground. The other one connecting Lavender and Celadon closed because of gangs. This one is patrolled by police officers, so it is safe! Do you want to go back into your pokeball for a while?"

Pharoh stared at Spark and stole his hat again. Spark squeaked and chased Pharoh, trying to get his hat back.

"Fine! No pokeball!" Spark surrendered. Pharoh dropped the hat by the boy's feet. He stuffed the hat back on his head, glaring at the smug bird and led the way down to the path.


End file.
